


❝Do mi ti❞

by M1lkT3aa



Series: ❝Washing Machine Heart❞ [1]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1lkT3aa/pseuds/M1lkT3aa
Summary: The only person that they actual poured their heart into protecting dies in front of them.
Relationships: Lilac Cookie & Yogurt Cream Cookie (Cookie Run)
Series: ❝Washing Machine Heart❞ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218284
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	❝Do mi ti❞

“Hello! I’ve believed we've met before, yes? You—you gave us your um...Son.” 

“Ah-! Yes yes...What is it? you’re not trying to forfeit the deal correct? Make it quick.”

“I need someone to—‘protect’ my younger one, you know—like a bodyguard.”

“A bodyguard hm? Well I *do* have someone for you.” The woman hurried to one of the rooms where her middle child was sitting in, left with their own thoughts.

“You. Here, now. and I don’t want you negotiating.” she gestured them to the front, picking up their pace as she glared back at them with dead eyes.

“Here.” she shoved the weaker one forward. a small conversation later and before they left the taller god crouch down to her child’s level and harshly whispered, “Fail this and I’ll kill you, you’ve failed me multiple times, don’t mess up this one, got it?”

——— 

It’s been how long…? They didn’t know. they don’t WANT to know. they still haven’t felt their mothers grasp leave them. Not now, or even ever. Whenever they get hurt, they feel like they let her down. 

This one particular day, they weren’t doing anything as of yet. It was quiet… TOO quiet. They stood up, and slowly walked to their younger brother’s door. They slowly opened it, and saw no one in there. 

They panicked, maybe he just left and didn’t tell them, but that wasn't likely. 

Lilac wasted about half an hour trying to find him, since the palace was bigger than they saw it when they were younger. Now they were panicking. They ran outside to see if he was in the garden. They wandered for a good 3 minutes until they saw blood peaking out one of the bushes. 

Their breath came short, and sprinted. They didn't care if they tripped, they just wanted to know where the blood came from. 

The reason made their heart stop. 

He—he was dead. 

They stumbled back, tears brimming in their eyes as they sobbed quietly as they dropped to their knees before sobbing loudly. 

She’s going to kill them.


End file.
